Healthcare acquired infection (HAI) has been recognized as a significant cause of preventable mortality and morbidity. In some instances, HAIs may be acquired by the introduction of microorganisms into an intravenous (IV) line, such as a peripheral IV line and central IV line. For instance, microorganisms present on a surface of an injection port of the IV line may be introduced into a patient during the preparation or initiation of fluid administration into or withdrawal from the IV line. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to develop methods and devices for cleaning of external surfaces of IV access ports and/or internal port areas to reduce risks of microorganism colonization and infection. In addition, it may be advantageous to develop methods and devices for capping the external surfaces of IV access ports and/or internal port areas to reduce risks of microorganism colonization and infection.